gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Explosionen
thumb|300px|Ein Polizist sucht hinter einem Streifenwagen Deckung Explosionen sind Oxidations- oder Zerfallsreaktionen mit plötzlichem Anstieg der Temperatur, des Druckes oder beider gleichzeitig.Dieser Satz basiert auf dem Artikel Explosion aus der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia, wo sich auch die Liste der Autoren befindet. Inhalte aus dem Grand Theft Auto Wiki und Wikipedia stehen unter der GNU Free Documentation License. Explosionen Explosionen sind ein fester Bestandteil jedes Spieles der GTA-Reihe. Sie kommen normalerweise nur bei Motorbetriebenen Fahrzeugen (Auto, Motorrad, Hubschrauber, Boot etc.) sowie Verkaufsständen (nur GTA 4 und EFLC) vor. Meistens ist der Spieler selbst für die Explosionen verantwortlich, z. B. durch aggressives Fahrverhalten und Waffengewalt. Durch die Explosion können Fahrzeuge im Näheren Umkreis der betroffenen Objekte ebenfalls explodieren und Menschen sterben. Der Spieler selbst kann durch eine Explosion verletzt (wenn er in der Nähe von einer ist) werden oder sterben (indem er sich in unweiter Nähe des betroffen Fahrzeuges befindet oder darin sitzt). Gallery114.jpg|Explosion eines Taxis Gallery27hhjhjgutrtz.jpg|Explosion eines Voodoos Gallery117.jpg|Opfer einer Explosion mit Feuer im Bild und Krankenwagen und Polizei im Hintergrund Gallery9999999.jpg|Ein explodiertes Polizeiauto mit Feuer Ursachen right|thumb|300px|Explosion in GTA IV Explosionen können in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie verschiedene Ursachen haben: * In Brand stecken eines Fahrzeugs durch Waffengewalt * Beschädigung eines Fahrzeugs durch unvorsichtiges Fahrverhalten * Beschuss einer Tanksäule, einer Gasflasche oder eines Tanklasters * Das Legen einer Bombe (nur während Missionen) * Durch eine Autobombe * Benutzen von explosiven Waffen (zum Beispiel Granaten) * Schießen auf explosive Ölfässer * Durch zu langes „Auf-dem-Dach-Liegen“ von Fahrzeugen (außer in GTA IV) * Wenn ein Fahrzeug vom Zug überfahren wird (GTA 2) * Überfahren beziehungsweise Betreten einer Mine (GTA 2) Folgen * Tote und Verletzte * Anrücken der Feuerwehr (nur wenn Explosionen Feuer nach sich ziehen) * Anrücken eines Rettungswagens (falls es Tote gibt) * Sachschaden (an Fahrzeugen, zerstörbaren Objekten und Ähnlichem) * Geld auf das Konto des Spielers überwiesen (lediglich in GTA ,GTA II, und GTA III) * Verängstigte Passanten Fahndungslevel Bringt der Spieler das Auto eines Passanten mit Waffengewalt zum explodieren, wodurch andere Fahrzeuge in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden und ebenfalls explodieren sowie Menschen bei der Explosion sterben, kann es zu einem Fahndungslevel von bis zu zwei Sternen kommen. Wenn man nun weiterhin Fahrzeuge zum Explodieren bringt, wird sich das Fahndungslevel logischerweise erhöhen. Missionsgebundene Explosionen thumb|300px|Die Explosion aus Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (GTA-SA) In GTA-Spielen gibt es immer wieder Explosionen in Missionen, die das Stadtbild in Folge verändern. Grand Theft Auto III * Explodierende Fische (Triaden-Fischfabrik) Vice City * Cop Land (Tarbrush Café) * Schutt und Asche (Star View Heights) * Trojanisches Voodoo (Haitianische Drogenfabrik) Advance * Die Eröffnung (Diamond Sky) * Hoher Einsatz (Pachino World) San Andreas * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (Crack-Labor) * Stowaway (Frachtflugzeug) * End of the Line (Crackpalast) Liberty City Stories * Explodierende ‘Dolls’ (Dolls House) * Trouble mit den Triaden (Leone-Lagerhaus) * Fall auf Knall (Fort Staunton) Vice City Stories * Havana Good Time (Cholos-Waffenlagerhalle) Grand Theft Auto IV * Rigged to Blow (Autowerkstatt in Bohan) * Actions Speak Louder Than Words (Tankdepot in Northwood) Chinatown Wars * Double Trouble (Monoglobe) * Friend or Foe? (Koreaner-Gebäude) * Operation Northwood * Slaying with Fire (Happiness Island) * The Wages of Hsin (Koreaner-Gebäude) * Trail Blazer The Ballad of Gay Tony * Sexy Time (''Yacht'') * Bang Bang (Baukran in Algonquin) The Lost and Damned * Shifting Weight, eine Tankstelle Bilder tankstelle-albany-avenue.jpg|''Die Tankstelle explodiert in der Mission „Shifting Weight“, TLAD.'' Explosion TBoGT.jpg|''Ein Tampa im Explosionsstadium.'' Gaytony screen4.PNG|''Eine Yacht explodiert in „Sexy Time“.'' EFLC 2011-04-27 14-40-06-49.png|''Heftige Explosionen erschüttern Hove Beach.'' 6435-gta-gay-tony-bang-bang.jpg|''Eine Explosion in der Mission „Bang Bang“.'' malc-explosion.jpg|''Malc hat mal wieder Mist gebaut. Rohrbombendetonation in einem Artwork.'' Shifting-weight-14.jpg|''Johnnys Hexer explodiert in „Shifting Weight“.'' Quellen Kategorie:Hintergründe Kategorie:Gameplay